1988
Events attacks and rapes Kathy Beale above The Dagmar.]] *5th January - Michelle Holloway can't carry on with her fake loved marriage and ends things with hubby Lofty Holloway. *7th January - Angie Watts collapses from kidney failure and is immediately taken to hospital. *12th January - The Karim family take over the First Til Last (First appearance of Sufia Karim). *21st January - Michelle aborts her and Lofty's child. When Lofty discovers what she's done, he lunges at her in a fury. *28th January - Pauline Fowler discovers that Den Watts is baby Vicki Fowler's father. *9th February - Kenny Beale returns to Albert Square with his daughter Elizabeth Beale in tow after many years away after being forced to elope to New Zealand for shacking up with his brother Pete's wife. Pete attacks Colin Russell. *25th February - Pat Wicks informs both Kenny and Pete that she is clueless to who Simon Wicks' real father is. She later tries to manipulate Den into sleeping with her. *1st March - Ian Beale celebrates his eighteenth birthday and is sent on a wild goose chase to avoid the presence of Dot Cotton when he thinks she gifted him with a book about sex positions, but later discovers it was Kelvin Carpenter. *8th March - Angie returns to the Square from the hospital. *22nd March - The community centre holds an "African Culture" night. It later turns out to be a pornographic show, organised by Darren Roberts. *24th March - Sue Osman gives birth to Little Ali Osman. *31st March - Magda Czajkowski leaves the Square (Final appearance of the character). *12th April - Donna Ludlow confesses to Kathy Beale that she's the daughter she gave up for adoption. *19th April - Lofty leaves Walford for a new life in Bedfordshire. *21st April - Tom Clements suffers a heart attack in The Vic and dies. *28th April - Dr Legg's nephew, David Samuels, arrives in the Square. *5th May - Carmel Roberts has a date with Matthew Jackson (First appearance of the character). *10th May - First appearance of Cindy Williams. *12th May - Frank Butcher's children, Ricky and Diane, make their first appearances in Walford. *17th May - Kathy tells Ian that Donna is his sister. *19th May - Angie flees the Square from Spain with a man named Sonny. *26th May - Mary and Annie Smith leave the Square. *7th June - Kathy contacts Donna's adoptive parents to see if they can convince her to leave Walford. They fail. *9th June - Darren gets badly beaten up from The Firm. *16th June - Kathy tells Donna that she is the product of rape. *21st June - First appearance of Shireen Karim. *28th June - First appearance of Sohail Karim. *7th July - James Willmott-Brown rapes Kathy Beale. *12th July - The Firm torches The Dagmar. Wicksy celebrates his birthday with a party at the Beales' flat. *21st July - Final appearance of Darren Roberts. *26th July - Lou Beale rallies her family together, telling them a few home truths, before dying in her sleep. Pat confesses to Wicksy that Brian Wicks is his biological father. Barry Clark leaves the Square to work as a DJ on a cruise ship. *28th July - The residents say their final goodbyes to Lou at her funeral. *2nd August - Final appearance of Chris Smith. *9th August - A fight breaks out between Donna and Cindy in The Vic over Simon. *16th August - Den flees Walford for up north with the help of The Firm after being framed for arson on The Dagmar. *25th August - The Beales and Fowlers enjoy a Sunday dinner at Dot's. However, the night is a shamble for Dot when husband Charlie flees with all of her holiday money. *1st September - Frank's mum, Mo Butcher, arrives in the Square and immediately causes tension with Pat. *8th September - Den grasses himself for the arson of The Dagmar, escaping the grasps of The Firm. *13th September - Den is to hold his sentence in Dickens Hill Prison. *15th September - Carmel, Matthew, Junior and Aisha spend the day at London Zoo. *20th September - Dr Legg discovers that Colin Russell has multiple sclerosis but is reluctant to tell him. *29th September - Kathy's rape case takes place at the Crown Court. *13th October - The Beales' flat gets burgled. *15th October - Billie Jackson is born. *20th October - Ruby Allen is born. *3rd November - Dot, Ethel Skinner and Benny Bloom perform an under citizens arrest on a theft that attempts to burgle No.18. *8th November - Stacey Slater is born. *22nd November - Carmel agrees to marry Matthew. *29th November - Rod Norman discovers that Donna is taking smack. *13th December - Ashraf Karim humiliates his daughter Shireen when he asks Dr Legg to examine her to if she's still a virgin, he refuses. *15th December - A Christmas party takes way at surgery, and Michelle and David get frisky. *20th December - Willmott-Brown breaks his bail when he follows Kathy and tries talking to her. *27th December - Ricky breaks one of the pubs' windows he plays football inside with his friends. Frank threatens to smack him, but Ricky threatens him with the police. See also *EastEnders in 1988 *Category:1988 episodes External links *1988 at Wikipedia. Category:1988